A Figure In The Shadows
by Catbugpasta
Summary: A rouge Rose wizard finds a young Seph all alone out taking a walk. The rouge attacks Seph, leaving him for dead, who finds him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I've been writing a lot of Alex Rider fics, and I really wanted to write an Heir Trilogy fic. I love Lee Hastings and Seph together in The Wizard Heir; I thought that seen was so cute. Hope you guys enjoy and review this story! Also, flamers are allowed, your flames will help Seph fight against the wizard :D

Summary: A rouge Rose wizard finds a young Seph all alone out taking a walk. The rouge attacks Seph, leaving him for dead, who finds him?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, CINDA WILLAMS CHIMA OWNS IT, I MET HER SHE REALLY DOES!

* * *

It was a cool crisp evening in early November in Trinity, Ohio. Seph Downey (1) let out a sigh; it was nice to be out of the stuffy house that belonged to his aunt, Becka, and cousin, Jack. Orange, yellow, and red decorated all the trees in the quiet park, most people were inside, it was after dinnertime and it was soon to be dark out. 'I probably should go home; Linda said Hastings was coming home tonight." Seph thought, turning around on the path.

'Idiot boy,' thought the dark figure hiding behind one of the trees. Shaking his head he quickly, but quietly follow Seph, keeping behind the trees; waiting for the perfect time to strike. Suddenly the boy stopped, the dark figure froze hoping he hadn't seen him. But the boy only rubbed his hands together and looked across the pond. Seeing the opening, with no one around, the figure moved with almost inhuman speed; he lashed out with an immobilizing spell.

Out of nowhere Seph felt himself go weak and fell on his back, looking up he saw a black figure hovering over him. 'Who are you?' his mind said but with the spell on him it sounded like, "Ho err uo?"

"We have never met, but seeing as you probably won't live after what I do to you tonight I'll tell you who I am. I am one of the last remaining wizards of the Roses. If it hadn't been for your parents we'd have absolute power over all the houses! So now…this is their payback," The man said, Seph could hear the sneer in his voice. An impending sense of doom settled in the pit of his stomach, knowing there was nothing he could do now, he couldn't yell for help, or defend himself.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop as a fist was driven into his stomach. All the air was knocked out of him, but before he could catch his breath another punch was hurled towards his face, giving him a black eye and making his nose bleed, badly. Punches were thrown, soon Seph could barely feel his face, and his whole body ached and stung.

"I need to leave my mark on you…" his assailant muttered. Seph heard a knife being taken out then suddenly he let out a gasp as the cold metal was drawn across his face. He let out a pitiful whimper, praying it would stop. "Huh…it's getting pretty cold out, guess I'll leave ya here, have fun kid."

It was true it was now dark out, he started shivering violently, he couldn't help but let tears spill over, praying someone, _someone _would find him out in the park, in the freezing dark. "Ph, Eph, Seph, SEPH!" There came a familiar voice, a spark of hope filled Seph, willing the person to come over and find him. He heard the crunch of boots on dry leaves. "Seph!" Seph saw Leander Hastings hovering over him now. "Seph, who did this?" because of the spell on him all he could do was whimper. Lee saw that his son was under a spell and quickly got rid of it. "Don't fall asleep okay?" When he didn't get a response his shook him roughly.

"Okay, ok…" Quickly taking off his own coat Lee picked Seph up bridal style and wrapped him up in the warm, dry coat. All Seph wanted to do was succumb to the overwhelming darkness, but pushed through it and kept himself awake keeping his father's warning in mind. Lee tried to walk as fast as he could, without jostling Seph too much, but still Seph moaned in pain. Finally, they reached Lee's car-he was glad he'd taken it, Linda told him just to walk to the park but it's cold at night!- Lee bundled Seph in the backseat, and got into the driver's seat turning the heat up high. Driving faster than usual Lee got back to the house in record time. Jumping out of the front seat he reached into the back and got Seph, with the touch of body heat Seph automatically cuddled up to Lee's chest.

Walking up to the house, Lee pulled in a deep breath preparing for the worst. Seph looked horrible to say the least, his face covered in blood and bruises. His lips and fingers tinged blue from slight hypothermia, Lee just knew Linda would spaz out, and had every right to.

"Linda we're home!"

"Oh my god…" Linda's eyes widened as she saw Lee walk through the door with Seph, covered in blood, in his arms.

* * *

1- I decided to change his last name

A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Sorry I had to make a cliffhanger… Before you review this telling me about the show don't tell stuff…I know, I'm not good at writing like that I say a lot more than showing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter Seph gets pampered and loved by mom and dad :3 and Jack makes an appearance. Hope ya have a happy 2011!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! It's been quite a while since I wrote on this fanfic. I'm dearly sorry for the delay, it's been a harsh last couple years. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoyed the holidays! I'm writing this from my tablet so if there are mistakes sorry 3: Have an awesome new year!

* * *

Lee brought Seth inside while Linda stood off to the side in shock. She paused' trying to compose herself before asking what had happened to her son. "I believe a wizard attacked him, he was under a spell when I found him. Although, I do not know who would I thought we killed or locked up any stray wizards from the battle..." Lee set Seth on the living room couch, carefully slipping the coat out from him. Seth whimpered quietly, but settled when Lee brushed his hand through his hair. Linda shared an anxious look with Lee, she turned around to get pain medicine and bandages.

Linda returned with a wash cloth, bandages, disinfectant, and Advil. Lee gave her a gracious look and took the supplies. He began washing the blood off from the minors cut and putting disinfectant on them. Seth let out a soft cry as Lee ran over a deep cut with the alcohol swab. Lee reassured him, "Shhh, it"s okay Seth I've got you." Seth cracked his eyes open when he heard his father's voice. The light was too bright causing his eyes to tear slightly, he also realized how much his body hurt from the cuts and bruises. Lee had been able to use his little bit of magic to use the knife cut on his sons face, although he didn't have much to spare after using it to keep the barriers up.

Lee finished bandaging all of his sons wounds and finished wrapping the broken ribs. Linda walked into the living room with a tray in her hand. "I thought you could use some coffee and food," she gave him a tired smile, which he returned while graciously taking the steaming mug. It had been a taxing night on all of them, Seth had picked up a bit of a fever and began having nightmares. In the meantime, he had settled down into the cushions and had given his parents a chance to breathe. "Any idea who did this?" Linda asked tiredly.

"No idea, maybe one of the roses wizards got through the barrier and attacked him. However, I think whoever it was was already captured," Lee stated thoughtfully while peering down at his phone.

"Why's that?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Jack just texted me saying they caught a rogue wizard, said his knuckles were scrapped as though he had been in a fight," he stated, with a smirk. Lee could only imagine the pain the wizard would be in once Jack learned that he had hurt Seth. He was relieved however, he would not have to find or deal with his sons assailant. He wouldn't hold back if he did. He quickly sent Jack a message explaining the situation. Just as he finished the text Seth began to squirm and whimper. Lee jumped up and gathered Seth in his arms, gently rocking him, hoping to soothe the nightmare. Seth opened his eyes and sluggishly blinked up at Lee.

"Dad...?" He mumbled softly.

"Hey kid, you took quite the beating. You should leave the fighting to Jack," Lee joked, he brushed a stray strand of hair from Seth's forehead. His fever had started to break, and he began sweating heavily. "Linda, can you get me a washcloth!" Linda walked back into the living room with a bowl and washcloth, she set it on the coffee table and began to clean off Seth's forehead.

"How are you doing Seth?" Linda asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm alright, tired," he mumbled in response. He was so tired, he just wanted to crawl into his bed, although it was really warm in his dads arms. Lee noticed that his son was looking extremely tired, so he picked him up and carried Seth to hid room, Linda returned to the kitchen to clean the bowl out.

Lee placed the boy on his bed after helping Seth into his pajamas, once settled, Lee began towards the door until a slim hand on his arm stopped him. "Dad can you please stay in here...I'm scared," Seth whispered. Lee turned to look at his son and gave him a soft smile.

"Of course I will," Lee gathered up some blankets and pillows and settled in for the night. Seth visibly relaxed and as able to slip off into a restful sleep. Lee was also able to fall asleep, albeit a little uncomfortable from the woodfloor. Linda walked past the bedroom door and peered in, smiling at the scene she saw. Both of her boys fast asleep and relaxed. She knew everything would be okay.

* * *

Well I hope you guys have fun reading and such. And everyone have an awesome new year!


End file.
